Who do you love most?
by KaoruChanXD
Summary: Sora hates creative writing, but when he writes a really good essay, everyone takes it too far. Sora isn't REALLY in love with Riku -- wait, what is love anyways? NOT YAOI! Sora & Riku friendship


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _This does not support Sora/Riku, nor was I intending to bash Sora/Riku. I didn't write this to take part in anything. I wrote this for more enjoyment and to make the reader think a bit. Please don't leave reviews if you are offended by this fanfiction because it doesn't support the coupling. _

_If you find errors or particular parts in the text that need correct, please message me or leave a review and I'll edit it._

_Once again, thank you for reading!_

Kaoru

* * *

It seemed like an eternity to Sora since he had entered his school that day. Everywhere he turned, he knew people were snickering and whispering about him. And yet, he still didn't understand. Sora now regretted eating those pancakes and eggs his mother made him that morning. He felt that at any second he could throw up. He felt as though he had been lifted high into the air, then was forcefully thrown down to the ground and stamped on. And this time, not even Riku could help him. When he entered class, he plopped into his seat; the front row and next to Riku's chair, as he did everyday. Riku naturally was there already waiting.

"Gosh Sora, would it ever kill you to be early for once?" Riku said, with a grin on his face. Sora would've simply replied with another sarcastic remark, but today he just laid his head down on the table and sighed. "Would it ever kill anyone to have 'respect'?" Sora finally said glumly. Riku let out a groan. "Dammit Sora, stop caring about what others think!" Riku growled. Sora didn't care if Riku lectured him today. He just wasn't himself. He forced all the blame on his teacher…

One Tuesday, while Sora was in Creative Writing class, (Sora hated Creative Writing; his mother forced him into it anyways) the teacher announced their next 'Creative' Assignment. "I want you all to write about the person who is most important to you. Someone you can truly say you love!" It seemed like an easy assignment for Sora. But who could he write about? He considered Kairi, but then pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Ever since Kairi was sent off to Boarding School, she never really talked to him much. A couple of months ago she sent him a letter, telling him how much she missed him, and how she would come back to visit. It wasn't that Sora didn't care for Kairi anymore. He just wasn't sure he could say he _**truly**_ loved her.

Since Kairi was crossed off his list, he had only two names left on it: His mother, and Riku. Sora thought his mother would love him to write a essay about her, but then again, Sora hated the thought of standing in front of the room talking about his mom. That left Riku. After pondering about it, writing about Riku seemed to be an excellent idea. He could talk about all the adventures they used to have as kids. Since Riku and Sora grew up together, they had many memories, indeed! He took out a sheet of paper, his favorite red pen, and immediately got to work on writing down ideas. By the time class was over, Sora was done with the rough draft and ready to write up the final copy.

The next day was Presentation Day. The teacher reminded once again that any work she thought was suitable enough would be added to the School's Creative Magazine. Sora glared at the clock, and of course, respectfully listened to his other peer's. But Sora was anxious to go, so he found it hard to concentrate at all. Finally, his teacher announced his name. Sora got up, and standing before the class, began what he thought was his best speech ever. "If I were to choose who I felt most important to me and who I could say I truly loved, I would say it was…." and here, he lingered for effect, then went on. "I would say it was my best friend, Riku."

How he wished he just wrote the stupid thing about his mom.

If he would've wrote about his mom, then no one would care nearly as much as they did now. After Sora had read the essay, many of his fellow students. Sora stood there, blushing, completely confused. Then someone raised their hand. "Are you really gay, Sora?" Nothing more had to be said. They all thought he wrote about Riku because he was IN LOVE with Riku. "N-no, I didn't mean --!" But it was too late.

Everyone though the essay was very well written too, and that it should be the one to be published for everyone to read. Even worse, his teacher agreed with everyone else. She thought that it was splendid, and immediately submitted it to be published to the Creative Magazine. Not only did Sora's class know about it,_**everyone**_ knew about it as well.

Sora hated himself. He hated the essay!! And even worse…people thought he was a genius. After it had been published, Sora often had people come to him with compliments about his works. Some people even asked how he felt about admitting the truth, though to Sora, it was far from the truth. It was a mistake. He tried to persuade people that he simple meant it to be about his great friendship with Riku, but no one listened. So he eventually quit trying to convince people. He dreaded every moment he wasn't in his own house.

Lunch was no better. He could feel their eyes watching his every move as Riku and he ate his lunch together. Sora's mom had packed him his favorite sandwich, but Sora didn't want to eat. "You know, you really should eat something, Sora," Riku reminded, and took a bite of his own sandwich. "How can you eat knowing that the whole school thinks…" Sora sighed, and he lowered his voice so Riku could just barely hear him. "Knowing that everyone here thinks we're in a relationship?" Riku shrugged, making Sora feel even worse.

"Well, I know I'm hungry, and I know that it's not true, so why shouldn't I?" Riku sipped down some water, then took out a bag of chips to munch on. "It doesn't even bother you in the least bit??" Sora demanded angrily. Riku nodded. "Normally, if a person is hungry, regardless of the situation, they eat Sora. And if you think I'm going to force food down your throat, you're wrong." Sora sighed, than took out his sandwich. He knew he wasn't hungry. But he also knew better than to make Riku angry. Sora quietly chew his sandwich, and stared away from Riku. For a few minutes, there was a long pause of silence, and Sora found it to be unbearable. Finally, Riku let out a groan, then he turned to Sora.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. But you shouldn't let these things to get to you either. It's not fair for you, and it's not fair for me. But life isn't always fair. You just have to make the best of it as you can Sora. And stop being in such a foul mood because people got the wrong impression." Sora nodded slowly, soaking in Riku's words. _**I didn't mean to make Riku feel guilty… but some sympathy would be great at this point**_, Sora thought silently to himself.

"I want to go to the library for a little while, okay Riku?" Sora threw the rest of his food away without caring much for it. "I'm coming too," Riku replied, throwing his trash away and grabbing his backpack. The bell suddenly rang, and Sora looked down sadly. "C'mon, let's just go to class…" Sora said quietly. "We can skip," Riku said with a grin, making Sora laugh. "Skip class?? My mom would kill me!!"

"Ahh, not if she has to deal with me, she won't." Sora laughed, shaking his head. "Oh shut up!"

"Momma's boy."

"I'm not a momma's boy!!"

"SUCH a momma's boy…."

"RIKU! I will kill you!!!"

"BOYS!! TO CLASS NOW!!" A teach yelled down the hall, glaring at them. Riku looked at Sora, then both laughed. "Guess Mr. Rigby's in a bad mood again," Sora grimaced, looking back down at the teacher. Riku shrugged. "What do you expect? He's, like, what? 60?" Sora shrugged and looked away momentarily. Sora's eye caught something on the wall… he looked over to see "Sora/Riku" scribbled on the wall. "Riku."

"Eh?" He turned and faced the wall. "Oh…" Riku responded, narrowing his eyes at the graffiti. He licked his thumb and smeared it on the wall. Sora shot a surprised look at him, but pretty soon, the writing was gone. "See? Perfectly alright." Riku chuckled, and looked back at Sora.

"I'M WARNING YOU TWO!!" Mr. Rigby abruptly yelled, sending chills up their spine. "GET TO CLASS NOW!!" Both boys gritted their teeth and dashed to their next class.

At last, Sora had gotten through the day alright, and even though people were still staring at him, he almost forgot that they were there at all. _You know, maybe Riku's right, _thought Sora. _Perhaps I do worry too much about what other's think…_

Sora grabbed his journal and his Math text book from his locker and slammed it shut. When he did, however, he found someone waiting for him, but this time, it wasn't Riku. "Tell me that it's true, loser." Seifer began, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"S-Seifer!" Sora gasped, turning quite pale.

Seifer was known around the school as a bully. Sora had already experienced a few encounters with Seifer, but he wasn't a popular target. Usually people stayed far from Sora, because he was nice to people, and because he usually had Riku standing beside him. _Where the heck is he, _thought Sora.

"Your lover's in detention again, eh?" Seifer grinned, making Sora bite his tongue. Sora glared angrily, looking at him. "Excuse me, Seifer?!?" he angrily replied. Seifer approached him, smiling evilly as he always does when he feels he has his prey in his hands. "Come now, Sora. There is no such thing as a secret that I don't already know about. You're gay, and Riku is your boyfriend." Seifer, as boldly as he dared, even pushed Sora against the locker, chuckling.

"Tell me, am I just as appealing to you as your boyfriend is? Be nice, now. I know your Riku is rather charming and good-looking." Sora turned bright red. Never had Seifer gone this far -- never had he tried to… seduce him? Sora could even feel his warm breath on his neck. "Seifer, please… leave me alone…!! Someone could be watching, you idiot!" Sora growled back, mentally planning a way to escape. Sora watched his hand move slightly, but what was Seifer going to do? "Seifer, stop, please…!" Sora whispered desperately.

Seifer listened not. He placed his hand on Sora's cheek, all the while smiling at him in a evil way. Then Seifer kissed Sora on his cheek, making a show of it. Sora felt his cheeks begin to burn, and his body shivered. "Now you're silent, for once," Seifer mumbled in his ear. "Perhaps you are smitten with me too?"

Seifer felt someone grab him by the shoulders. Seifer was yanked away from Sora and thrown down on the floor. Sora at last took a breath -- Riku. "About time," he murmured, then ran towards Riku. Riku yanked Seifer up, glaring at him. "Seifer, what the hell is the matter with you?!" he barked. Seifer gulped, but still held that smile of his. "I just wanted to know if he thought I was good enough for him or not."

It was too much for Sora to bear. He took off running, looking for anywhere to hide. Up until that point, Sora didn't know that there was a crowd of people, or at least he didn't know there was as many there as he thought. They all screamed and yelled at him, and he tried his best to tune out what they were saying. Sora threw open the door to the bathroom and dashed into a stall, breathing quickly. Then all at once, Sora began to sob. As soon as he started, he couldn't stop, and he sat on the toilet sobbing all alone, and shaking. Soon the door open, and Sora heard someone say his name, but he refused to move. Then someone opened the door.

"Sora, what happened?? What did he do to you??" Sora wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Nothin'," he grumbled glumly, standing up. "Nothing…" Riku grew furious, slapping Sora on the cheek. Sora looked up, shocked, only to see Riku's expression. Pained. Riku never looked that way. "So now you're keeping things from your own best friend? Lie to me, when I'm the only one who knows the truth?" Sora looked down sadly, sighing. "Whatever," Riku grumbled, walking out the door. Sora stood there, thinking for a second. Then he threw open the door. "RIKU!" He yelled, looking down the hall. Riku looked back at him, puzzled. "Can I come over later?" Riku sighed, finally smiling again. "Don't be late."

Never had Sora laughed so hard that week. Sora rolled around on his bed as Riku continued to tell jokes that he found in a book from the library. "Hey Sora! What do you call a computer superhero? Give up? A Screen Saver!!" Riku declared, making Sora laugh even harder than before. "And why did the computer cross the road?" Sora tried to grab the book. "Ah! Ah!! No cheating!!" Riku cried. Sora snorted, then they both laughed together. "Well, why did the computer cross the road?"

"Because you gave it the re-boot?" Sora asked, and chuckled. "No, because he wanted to go get a byte to eat!!" Sora fell back laughing again, and Riku grinned. "Hey!! There's another good one!" Riku said proudly. Sora shook his head, laughing too hard to speak. "No, no more Riku!!" Sora begged, laughing. "One more, I swear!" Riku promised. Sora sat back up, and tried to read over his shoulder. "Ah!! Nope!! Not allowed Sora!" Riku said. "Okay, why did the computer get new glasses?" asked Riku, declining to see if Sora would try to guess. "You think I spend enough time with a computer to know that?" Sora shot back, and Riku snorted. "WRONG! Because it had to improve it's WEB-sight!!!"

Sora slapped his knee and laughed. "Web sight…ha-ha-ha!!" Riku chuckled. "Even computer need good vision Sora!!" Riku placed the book back in his backpack, and Riku began to ruffle Sora's hair. Sora closed his eyes and smiled; no more stupid jokes. But then Riku grab Sora, and pulling him closer, and he began to tickle Sora. Sora squealed. "Riku!! Stop!!" Sora begged. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get away from Riku's grasp on him. Sora begged over and over for Riku to stop and laughed happily at the same time. "STOP IT! LEMME GO!!" Sora begged once more, and Riku let go of Sora. "Fine, you sissy," Riku said with a grin on his face. Sora knew that Riku was just teasing, but Sora felt like being dramatic. "A sissy?! Why, I've never been so insulted in my life!!" Sora cried, and he folded his arms against his chest. "If you're a sissy, what am I?" Riku asked, and Sora looked at him.

"You're…a dumb butt!" Riku snorted. "Could a dumb butt do this?" With that, Riku grabbed Sora, picked him up in his arms, then tossed him back on the bed. Sora squealed even more, and he laid back down. Staring at Riku upside down, Sora smiled. "Today sucked. But at least it's over, right? I think this is the best day I've had all week. Just hanging out with you." Riku paused to see if Sora would laugh again, but after Sora didn't, he knew that Sora was being truthfully in what he said. Riku couldn't help but spread a smile across his face. "Wasn't I not right?" said Riku, and he looked down at Sora. Sora nodded, and for a moment, both boys gave each other their best smiles. Then they both began to make silly faces at each other, and grunting at each other.

"UGHHHH!!!"

"Ughh!"

"Pfft!!"

"RAHHHH!"

"It's kind of stupid that people would think we were actually dating. You would make an awful boyfriend, my goodness," Sora said, and chuckled. Riku growled, and jabbed Sora playfully in the ribs. "And I suppose you would know just how to be a better boyfriend than me?" Riku shot back, and grinned. Sora nodded. "Sure sure. If we were to have a date, you would sleep in and completely forget. But I would be waiting for you, with a perfect lunch and everything."

"Though, if you were to ask me, you would be the one showing up ten minutes late and use one of your famous excuses," Riku replied, and Sora sat up to try to hit him. Both boys laughed and went on about what the other would do and why the other would be an awful boyfriend, until there was a long pause of silence. "You know what, though?" Riku asked. Sora cocked his head, and shrugged. "What?" Riku crawled closer toward Sora, and then faced him, their noses barely touching. "It would be even worse if I ended up marrying you!" he whispered, and Sora grabbed his pillow and started to playfully hit Riku. Riku jumped off the bed, laughing and running around the room to get away from Sora. But after a while, Sora dropped his pillow and looked out the window.

"What was that?" asked Sora in a low voice. Riku peeked out the window, but he didn't see anything. "You want to go investigate it or something?" Riku asked sarcastically. Sora nodded, and he pushed open the window and jumped out. Riku chuckled. "All right then, you chicken," he called, and jumped out the window as well.

Outside, everything seemed calm and peaceful. They both agreed that splitting up wouldn't help then get any closer to finding out what was going on, so Sora stayed close to Riku. After failing to find anything at all, Sora got one last idea. "You know those woods our parents wouldn't let us explore when we were younger? Is it possible that -?" Before he finished what he was saying, a horrifying howl filled the air. "There is it again!" Sora cried. Riku nodded. "We're going to those woods Sora.But if we don't hurry, it'll get too dark to find our way back."

The thought chilled Sora to the bone, but he knew he could trust Riku. If Sora got hurt, Riku would carry him home. And if they got lost, Riku would know how they would stay safe until dawn. Sora secretly felt a tad bit jealous that his friend was always so strong, but he pushed that idea aside. He would be as strong as Riku someday. He just had to grow up a little more.

When they got to the woods, Sora and Riku both proceeded cautiously, attempting to avoid poison ivy and thorn plants that were inside. Sora's anxiety was so bad that he stumbled and fell as he walked along. Riku would often stop and help Sora to get back on his feet, to Sora's embarrassment. Sora was surprised Riku could stand being so patient with him for so long. He thought that after a while Riku would stop helping him. But every time Sora fell, Riku was right there, helping him back up again.

After an hour or so, Sora felt to numb to go on. "At this rate, we'll never get anywhere!" Sora wailed, and he plopped down on the ground, tired and out of breath. Feeling just as tired, Riku sat down next to him. "When on an adventure Sora, you never say never," replied Riku, and he ruffled Sora's hair. Sora leaned slightly against Riku, surprised he didn't push him away. "Yeah, well,…whatever," Sora growled angrily. Riku chuckled. He knew that Sora wasn't really mad, but just tired. "I'll let you rest, if it makes you feel better." Sora wanted to put his head down on Riku's shoulder, but he felt that Riku would resist him if he did. Sora looked down at his skinned knees and shivered when he noticed he was still bleeding from his fall earlier. Wanting to be strong however, he kept his silence and didn't complain.

After a few minutes, Riku asked, "Are you ready to go on yet?" Sora nodded. "Yeah, okay," Sora replied, and stood up. Sitting down for a while finally caught up to Sora, and his knees began to feel tender, although they weren't badly bruised. He chose once again to remain silent. Riku breathed in deeply and he soaked up everything around him; the smell of after rain, the trees, the flowers. Riku loved the outdoors and favored every second spent in it. Sora was too preoccupied with his already on going stress to care much for it. Even though he was stressed out, Sora did find some peace in seeing Riku so relaxed and happy. It wasn't enough for Sora to settle down his anxiety, though.

When they had walked for what seemed hours to Sora, they reached a clearly in the woods. "That's weird. I don't remember this the last time we came here," Riku stated. "We never got this far, remember?" Sora looked around at the scene before him. The clearing was mostly rocky and dirt, and lizards were basking in the sun on larger rocks. All the way across the clear was a cliff, and the distance from the cliff to the ground was about 20 to 30 feet high. _**This must be the ugliest place on the Island, **_thought Sora. _**It's just dirt and rocks. **_Riku kicked over some rocks to see what was under them, but only found lizards and bugs.

"This place is just some big waste land." Riku nodded in approval, then picked up a rock, which crumbled in his hands. "I don't think anyone's been here in a long time," added Riku. Sora's attention was diverted suddenly to a low growling sound. "Except…them…" Sora moaned, and he pointed to a pack of hungry wolves coming their way. "So that's what the fuss was all about," Riku said. The wolves came closer, their fangs showing with blood on their lips. "They just ate their dinner," Riku said thoughtfully. "I think they're looking for dessert!!" wailed Sora, and he tried to make a run for it but Riku grabbed him. "You run off and they'll be right behind you. But if we show them we're not scared, they'll just leave us alone."

By then, the wolves were about ten feet away from them, and they bark viciously at Sora and Riku. "Ree-ku!!" Sora continued to wail, but Riku hushed him. "Just stay calm Sora. Trust me, okay?" Sora didn't relax for a second, but he listened to Riku, knowing that only he could get them out of this safely. Riku stood in front of Sora while keeping an eye on the wolves as they came closer to them. Each of the wolves were licking their lips and snarling at them. Sora wished he never left the safety of his room. But there was no going back now. It was life or death. Sora took a gulp of air, and prepared for his final moments of life.

The wolves made their move, and jumped forward. Riku took out his weapon 'The Way to Dawn' and began to fight off the wolves. Deciding it would be best to help out, Sora took out his Keyblade and helped Riku fight back. The wolves fought ferociously without stopping for a single second. Often Sora would get knocked back, and the more he fought, the bloodier the battle got. Though they slaughtered many, the wolves were very numerous, and Sora was beginning to lose hope. Sora and Riku fought the wolves as long as they could. No one, not the wolves, and not Sora and Riku noticed that they had been carelessly stepping closer to the cliff's edge…

The two boys were wondering how much longer the fight would continue. Sora figured, if they could somehow deceive the wolves, they could easily slip away from their hungry jaws and get back to his house. On the other hand, since they had come so far, the wolves would eventually catch up, and either Sora and Riku would die or have to continue the battle. And to think he had been more concerned about his reputation at school! How he wished he was there instead of fighting these wolves! If he would have ignored that strange sound, if he would have just stop listen to his curiosity.

Riku was the first to notice that they had gotten too far toward the edge. With the weight of the wolves plus the boys, the cliff was beginning to give way. "SORA! WATCH OUT!" Riku shouted, and he shoved Sora as far from the edge as he could. Sora stumbled and fell to the ground just as the edge of the cliff finally collapsed and sent Riku and the wolves falling to the earth below. Sora got up as quickly as he could to see Riku hit the ground with a sickening 'thud' that made Sora's stomach do flip-flops. At first, Sora was in such shock he didn't know what to do. "Riku! RIKU!! REE-KUUU!!" Sora shouted Riku's name over and over again, like a child that didn't know what to do. He was in a state of shock; Riku was on the ground, and he was up there, far from his wounded friend. The minutes that passed by seemed like hours to Sora. Finally Sora built up his courage and began to walk down the cliff.

As he went down, he was clumsy and slipped on the sharp rocks, sliding some of the way down. When he got down, he could see that some of the wolves had either escaped for their lives or were crushed under the rocks. Sora ran as fast as he could to Riku's side, and at once began to sob. "Riku!! Riku, get up!!" Sora whined. Riku didn't respond. He lay motionless, and Sora couldn't find a pulse. "It's all my fault!" Sora wailed. He laid in his head on Riku's chest, and bawled. _**I hate my life, **_he thought once more. _**Because I lived, my best friend died! If I didn't exist, this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault! **_Sora sat there, with his arm spread open around Riku's neck, and he cried till he shook all over. "Riku…" he whispered under his breath, his voice barely audible. "Riku… Don't go… _please_, don't go…"

At that instant, life came back to Riku, and he opened his eyes. Sora didn't noticed because he had his head lowered, hiccupping from crying so hard. Riku smiled, and putting his hand on Sora's back, whispering in a soft voice, "You wouldn't have to worry about that…anytime soon." As soon as he heard Riku's voice (Though hardly a whisper), Sora sat up and looked down at his weary friend. "Riku! Oh, oh Riku!!" he exclaimed, tears still running down his cheek. "You're…okay!"

"Not really," said Riku as he tried to sit up, but couldn't manage it. "I hurt all over…my head aches…and…I can't move at all…" Sora didn't seem to care. "That's okay! As long as you're alive, everything is fine!! Everything's gonna be okay!" Sora replied happily. "You're…you're bleeding all over Sora!" Riku said, with a worried tone. "I'm not as bloody as you," Sora sighed, and he was once again reminded of the danger at hand. Sora shivered while he watched Riku struggle to sit up. He pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around the big gash on Riku's forehead. For a second, Riku tried to push his hands away, protesting. "No, I'm fine. Don't." Sora shook his head. "You need it a lot more than I do…" he replied softly, and made a tight knot to keep it on. Riku pulled himself along the ground and leaned up against Sora.

For a second, Sora was startled. Never before had Riku done such a thing as lean against Sora for support. Sora had always been the one to rely on him. Sora was not only confused, but also worried. He put is around arm around Riku's waist and hugged him. He could feel Riku shiver against him. He could feel Riku's heart beating. He closed his eyes and listened to it, content with its soothing rhythm. "How are we going to get home?" Riku asked finally, his voice making Sora jump. Sora looked up at Riku, and decided what he was going to do. He lifted up Riku into his arms, and slowly stood up. "No need to worry about that either," Sora said proudly, and grunted. "I'm carrying you home." And with that, Sora began his long trek home, carrying Riku in his arms.

As soon as Sora had gotten home, he found his mother waiting for him at the door. She had planned to reprimand Sora for staying out so late at night, but when she saw the terrible condition that Sora and Riku were, (and after Sora told their story) she sent them into the house to be treated. She washed and cleaned their wounds, just as a mother should. She also bathed them, despite Sora's protest. Riku thought that he had never felt better after taking a warm bath, because his body ached all over. Then she dressed them, and sent them right to bed, before Sora could protest this too.

Sora crawled into his bed that he was sharing with Riku. He thought Riku had long since fallen asleep, because he was breathing easily and his eyes were shut tight. This wasn't the case, because as soon as Sora's head hit the pillow and as soon as he closed his eyes, Riku spoke up. "Sora? Are you awake?" Sora's eyes opened slightly, and he groaned. "Yes…" Sora muttered, wanting to get to sleep. "I…I have a confession to make." Sora raised his eyebrow, wondering why Riku wanted to confess anything now. "Wrong time for something like that, but what?" He yawned, and shut his eyes again. "I love you, Sora." _**Has Riku lost his mind?!**_ _**He must have really hit his head hard coming down, **_he thought."That's great Riku," Sora replied sleepily and slightly uninterested.

"Sora… I'm serious. I really do. I really do love you." Sora flipped around and faced Riku. "…What?" he said stupidly (He was so tired). "Everyone thinks that I love you like a boyfriend or something. But that's not the case. You've always been like a little brother to me. _You're the only real friend I have_. I…I love you." Sora thought about what Riku just said. _**I love you Sora. **_It hardly seemed true that this could come from the same Riku he knew all his life. What changed? The memories of watching Riku fall down the cliff flashed through his mind. Did Riku always want to tell him this, but hid it from him until now? And why had Riku put off telling Sora something that important? He didn't know. All he knew is that Riku was indeed telling the truth. As Riku closed his eyes to fall asleep, Sora spoke up.

"Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"I love you too."

Riku, smiling in the dark, chuckled. "Alright. Now shut up. I'm exhausted… and my entire body hurts all over." Sora chuckled as well, shaking his head. "I rest my case," Sora replied, pulling the covers closer.

"There's still something I don't understand though," Riku said.

"Hm, what's that?"

"Do you think I'm more attractive than Seifer or not?"


End file.
